


Caribbean Blues

by sterphanay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterphanay/pseuds/sterphanay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up with a new husband, none other than Bellamy Blake, the bane of her existence. </p><p>This is the story of her trying to put the pieces together of how it happened, and what will happen after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Tequila, thou art so cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me after years of having no desire to write fanfiction. It won't leave me alone so I'll have to write it down and share it with the world. This will be ongoing, probably for awhile. I will try to update consistently but i work weird shifts so it will happen when the inspiration hits basically. If you're reading this, thank you! I hope you enjoy.

“Mmmhphhmmm.” Clarke Griffin moaned as the morning sunlight pierced her eyelids, making her feel like her eyes were being scooped out with a hot, rusty spoon. She rolled over, tangling herself even further in her bedding, trying to shield herself from the pain. A dull throbbing behind her severely dehydrated eyes accompanied her, along with the worst cottonmouth she’d experienced since college.

_Hang on, is that… an arm?_ Clarke ran her hand along her body, just checking that it wasn’t hers, even though it was far more muscular and defined than the spaghetti-thin biceps she boasted. With her eyes still shut she drifted her hand along the foreign arm, and across the intruding body, trying to ascertain just who the hell was in her bed.

“Ready for Round Two already, Princess? Or was it Round 5? I can’t remember.” A deep masculine voice rumbled from underneath a heap of bedding.

_Oh fuck… Don’t tell me…_ Clarke’s mind ran in overdrive, she knew that voice; she loathed the owner of that voice with the fire of a thousand suns.

“Randy aren’t we?” He popped out from underneath the mountain of linen armed with a smartass smirk, as was common with him. It was none other than Bellamy fucking Blake.

“Fuck!” Clarke shot upright, pulling her hand away as though it had been burned.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,” with the realization that she’d just slept with the one man she could not stand, Clarke ripped the covers off and sprinted for the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind her. She slid to the cool tile floor, with her back leaning against the door, as if to fortify the defenses of her current hiding place.

_How did this happen Clarke? How could you do this to yourself? I can’t believe I allowed my self to drunkenly fall for his slimy charm. I’m such an idiot, no more tequila EVER! I’ll call AA as soon as I leave this god-forsaken island, tropical paradise my ass. It’ll be such a nice getaway, they said. Best time of your life, they said. SHIT, I need to find a way out of here—_

Clarke’s internal panic was quickly cut off when she noticed a shiny glint on her left hand. It took a minute to realize what the hell she was staring at.

“WHAT THE—”

Nestled on her ring finger was unmistakably a wedding band, plain gold, nothing too flashy, but everything it represented was absolutely terrifying.

_Where did I go wrong?_


	2. Aruba Aruba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What led up the The Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from this point onwards you will be seeing the 48 hours that led up to this moment. So far I'm favouring Clarke's POV but that may change!

“Clarkey!” Octavia squealed as she ran to hug her on the tarmac.

“I’m so so so glad you are here! How was your flight? Did you get to watch a good movie? Were you sitting with ok people? How was the food? Are you hungry? Did you see Bell on the flight? He was supposed to be on this plane.” Octavia blurted out without stopping to breathe.

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you!” She finished, pulling away from Clarke to inspect her like a mother before Homecoming.

“One question at a time, O!” Clarke laughed, smiling brilliantly.

“I’ve missed you too! And yes, your oh-so-charming brother was on the flight, sitting next to me, because the universe clearly hates me.” Clarke moaned dramatically.

“Oh behave, you!” Octavia swatted at Clarke, who quickly jumped backwards to avoid the slap to her arm, but to make matters worse, managed to land on something other than the bitumen on the tarmac. Specifically, Bellamy’s foot.

“What a charming way to start this weekend Princess, you know if you keep hurting me I might just have to leave to spare myself the pain.” Bellamy drawled, his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

“You will not Bell! You will not miss my wedding! Do you hear me? Anyway Clarke will be on her best behavior, won’t you Clarke?” Octavia turned to smile sweetly at Clarke, knowing full well that that smile would make her agree to anything. 

“Yes,” Clarke mumbled, staring at her feet. She knew that even looking in Bellamy’s direction would start a fight so the ground was suddenly very interesting.

 **********************************************************************

“Oh my goodness, finally!” Clarke exclaimed as she all but melted onto the floor of the lobby. The air outside was a balmy 95 degrees, at like a bajillion percent humidity.

“I’m a doctor and even I didn’t know that people could breathe water.” Clarke panted, looking at her surroundings for the first time.

The hotel was like stepping into a tropical paradise. Ferns hanging from the ceiling, supported by what looked like hemp ropes. Palm trees growing along the walls, with a gorgeous turquoise backdrop. The floor was a light weathered wood, polished to perfection. The lobby was lit almost entirely by the floor to ceiling windows and the skylights dotted along the ceiling, the gorgeous wicker covered lights looked almost superfluous. It was absolutely stunning, so light and airy while retaining class and comfort. 

Clarke and Bellamy quickly got checked in, and went their separate ways to their respective rooms.

Clarke opened the door to her suite and gasped, it was amazing. So similar to the lobby with the addition of the largest, fluffiest white bed, with yards of organza draped along the bedposts, and a beach-facing balcony. 

She dropped her suitcases with a dull thud to the floor and sighed, this was going to be a fantastic vacation. 

She stepped over her luggage and walked over to inspect the bathroom, pushing the door open.

“Oh my goodness.” She exclaimed quietly, her gaze bouncing around the room. It was almost the size of her room! White tiled, with an azure trim, and chrome fixtures (which are very in right now), a waterfall shower, and an actual spa bath! Heaven on earth, they’ll have to physically drag her away from this room when it’s time to leave. 

A knock on the door woke Clarke from her reverie. 

“Coming!” She shouted, tripping on the pile of luggage she’d so far neglected.

“Shit.” She muttered, stopped to rub her foot. _Why did I leave those there?_

She opened the door hastily, whilst simultaneously blowing the hair that had escaped her ponytail holder out of her face with a huff.

It was room service, delivered by a girl clad in an ethereal white dress, to maintain the tropical island feel.

“Invitation for you Miss Griffin, and some champagne.” The girl said politely, handing a gilded invitation and a flute, topped with a strawberry wedge.

“Thank you so much.” 

“Have a lovely day Miss.”

Clarke shut the door slowly and pondered the invitation, wondering what was going on tonight for the wedding. Hopefully it was cocktails, they always taste so much better when you’re fresh off the plane. Having Bellamy sitting on the same plane made the 6 hour flight seem like 16 and she needed to have a drink.

Clarke sauntered to the balcony, sipping her champagne slowly, to sit out there while she read the invitation. She sighed as she sank into the outdoor armchair; it was perfect, so mushy, how was she going to get up again? Her focus once again turned to the invitation and she started to read. It was an extended invitation to all of the pre and post wedding activities, basically a glorified itinerary.

**Friday** 5.00pm – Cocktails followed by dinner on the western patio, cocktail wear required _(Ooh cocktails, I was right.)_  
**Saturday** 10.00am – Brunch in the dining room  
12.00pm – Bridesmaids gather in lobby for massages and shopping, expect a long day!  
6.00pm – Rehearsal dinner in the dining room, formal wear required  
**Sunday** 7.00am – Bridesmaids gather in Honeymoon Suite for styling and pre wedding fun  
2.00pm – _**THE WEDDING BEGINS, BEING LATE WILL INCUR THE WRATH OF OCTAVIA**_  
5.30pm – Photos are finished and it’s time to celebrate! Reception on the western patio

Clarke stopped reading to check her watch, groaning when she realized she had to get ready for cocktail hour straight away. Pulling herself reluctantly out of the comfiest chair known to man she grabbed her luggage, ripping it apart in a whirlwind to find her toiletries and raced to the shower. At least she was going to have a drink in her hand soon. 


	3. Tequila Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocktail Hour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is harder than I thought it would be to describe things with American words and measurements and I think I gave up halfway though, never mind that. I am just pumping this fic out like it's 2 hours before class and I have an essay due, hopefully it stays like that!

As Clarke found her way to the western patio, after the quickest getting ready session she’d ever endured, a chorus of excited albeit drunken voices greeted her. 

“Clarke!” “Hey Clarke!” “Mom!” The last being yelled from Jasper, who had a horrible tendency to refer to Clarke as his mother when he was inebriated because she always tried to take care of him.

The patio was bathed in late afternoon sunlight, which was quickly fading, with fairy lights and bamboo torches on standby for when the natural light disappeared. A large crowd was mingling, laughing and chatting, and she knew most of them.

The crowd quickly swallowed Clarke, as her closest friends surrounded her. Jasper; doe-eyed and bouncing around like little kid who’d drunk a double espresso, part of the terrible two. Monty; the other half of the terrible two, though slightly more dignified, and the mastermind behind the majority of his and Jasper’s pranks. Raven; all legs with a sharp tongue. Wick; Raven’s newest flame, brilliant engineer with a joke for every occasion. Finn; both Clarke and Raven’s ex boyfriend, worked tirelessly with Greenpeace to save the world. And last but not least Bellamy Blake; snarky, stubborn, and bull-headed, all wrapped up in a sexy package, and he knew it too.

Clarke laughed and extricated herself from the constricting circle of her friends.

“Okay okay I’ll be right back, I need a drink or 7 to catch up with all of you!” She winked and turned to survey the room, more specifically the bar, god she needed a drink. Heading to the furthest corner where the bar appeared to be, staffed by several frantic workers trying to keep up with all the orders, Clarke pondered her drink order.

“Hi what can I get you?” A cute bartender with a nametag labeled Miller asked her with a smile.

“Hmm I’ll have tequila sunrise accompanied by 2 shots of tequila, the best you’ve got.” Clarke winked at the man serving her, delighted to see Patron on the top shelf.

Downing the 2 shots immediately and armed with her cocktail she made a tour of the room, stopping to chat to people she knew until she made her way to Octavia and Lincoln. Boisterously telling a story O had a captive audience, and judging by the laughter it was a funny one, probably retelling how she met Lincoln, it was one of her favorites. 

6 years previously, when Octavia and Clarke were freshmen in college, Octavia had gone to a party and fainted, blacking out for several hours. When she came to she was in an unfamiliar bed and the lights were out, she had no recollection of fainting. Getting up to find someone she stumbled across Lincoln in the living room watching television, arming herself with a pillow she jumped and attacked him, screaming about drugs and rape and being held hostage. It took about half an hour for Lincoln to get through to her what actually happened, which was she passed out and he put her in his bed and cleared out the party so nothing happened to her. Octavia and Lincoln hit it off and the rest is history, she maintains to this day that it was the most exciting and unorthodox meeting she’s ever had.

Clarke hugged Octavia and Lincoln when the story had concluded and the crowd had dispersed, wishing them happiness. If only Clarke could find and meet Mr. Right here. Oh well, several of Lincoln’s hot friends were giving her eyes so maybe it’s one of them. Time will tell. Shaking her head to clear them of traitorous thoughts of sappiness and true love she made her way back to where her friends were congregating. It looked like Jasper and Monty had taken several decorative items and a toolkit from Raven’s purse and had created the most lavishly decorated beer funnel she’d ever seen. Watching from the background she noticed it was Jasper’s turn and Monty had started pouring vodka through the funnel. 

“Chug Chug Chug…” The immediate crowd started chanting. Jasper was on to vodka, this was not going to end well. She remembered the last time Jasper had chugged vodka, he’d blasted a giant hole in a football field after he and Monty had tried to create fireworks whilst being unable to stand with some kerosene, foil and pure sodium, no idea where they managed to get that. They had been chauffeured to the field in shopping trolleys being pushed by Octavia, Clarke and Raven, with Bellamy laughing his ass off while trailing them with Murphy and Finn.

Jasper finished up with a loud “Wooo!” and handed the funnel to Raven, who took 200mls like a champ. Clarke decided to step up and go next, those 2 shots were just not enough to get the party started. She handed her cocktail to Wick, so she didn’t lose it and asked Monty to only give her about 100mls, she wanted to actually remember tonight. Pulling a funny face once it was over and taking a big gulp of her cocktail to fight the inevitable burn, Clarke turned to Bellamy with an evil smile, well at least she thought it was evil, the vodka hit her system pretty quickly, she probably looked like she’d just had her mouth numbed at the dentist or something.

“You should go next, or are you too much of a pussy?” She winked at waited for his riled up response.

“Pussy?! Who are you calling pussy Princess? You only drank half of what Raven did, I’ll quadruple what you chugged.” Bellamy gave Clarke that infuriating smirk of his and stepped up to bat.

“Ooh them’s fightin’ words” Jasper slurred, sloshing his beer a little.

Clarke snorted and waited for Bellamy to finish up, he pulled away with a wild look in his eyes, looking at Clarke with an expectant look on his face.

“Well, are you going to show me up Princess? So you don’t come out of this looking weak.”

“Why would I do that? You’re the one coming out of this looking silly, getting all riled up over a challenge like that. And stop calling me Princess.” Clarke replied with a raised brow and a leer. With that she turned away so as to rile him up even further and moseyed away to go and talk to Bellamy and Octavia’s mother Aurora, who she’d just spotted across the deck chatting to Lincoln’s mother.

“Hey!” She heard shouted from Bellamy as she got further away, she’d won this round fortunately, Bellamy had won too many and lorded them over her constantly.

“That was a little mean wouldn’t you say?” Aurora smiled kindly at Clarke, with a twinkle in her eye. Clarke kissed her cheek and hugged her before replying.

“That was the point Aurora, can’t let him win all the time.” Clarke smiled and they continued chatting.

Several hours later Clarke stumbled up to her room, ripping her shoes off and falling on to the bed with a poof! 

_I can’t believe I’m going to bed before midnight, that damn brunch. Ugh my head hurts already, tomorrow will bring the pain, but I’ll worry about that later. Oh my god this bed is so soft I could lie here forever, but I have to set my alarm and get out of my dress and drink some water. Ugh okay Clarke you can do this 1 2 3, okay never mind let’s try again 1 2 3!_

With a heavy push and a sigh Clarke got up and searched her luggage for her pyjamas, a large Northwestern University jersey, thin and well worn after years of use, and slogged her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, drink some water and change. Setting the alarm beside her bed Clarke jumped under the covers and snuggled in like it was a nest, thoughts of the weekend and winning her last altercation with Bellamy made sure she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Shopping Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up early and shopping, nothing would make Clarke happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I lost my muse and couldn't write a thing! Until I read approximately 20 hours of The 100 fanfiction in the last 2 days. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Early the next morning the alarm clock screeched ruthlessly, refusing to stop until Clarke had banged it several times, groaning with the pain the bright sunshine inflicted upon her sorry state.

“Fucking brunch!” She muttered to herself before stumbling to the bathroom, tripping over her luggage once again. _Who the HELL put that there, right where anybody could trip over it?! Oh … right that was me wasn’t it.._ Clarke futilely tried to rub her foot better, attempting to hop to the bathroom to attempt to make herself human again.

In the shower Clarke remembered one of the main staples of brunch was mimosas which cheered her up immensely, that was sure to make her feel better. Was she becoming an alcoholic? No, Bellamy just became more bearable when she was tipsy, and his barbs were easily matched, she became much wittier after a strong drink. Or maybe the alcohol made her think she was, either way she wasn’t an alcoholic just prepared.

Choosing her outfit with great care, she wanted to at least seem healthy and happy to be awake, she pulled out a wispy and ethereal white calf length dressed with a handkerchief hem and spaghetti straps, paired with 1” white strappy sandals and her trusty Ray-Ban’s she quickly got dressed and twirled in the mirror, delighted to say she looked like she was definitely looking holiday-y, if that was a word.

The elevator dinged as she reached the ground floor and Clarke glanced around for a sign to the dining room, spotting on she flounced over and entered the open archway.

It was stunning, and very light, with white walls and trim with bamboo fixtures, fittings and floor, off-set by the yellow flowers that dressed the room, it was like man-made sunshine. Clarke spotted everyone and headed over claiming a seat between Raven and Monty, before someone else snatched up that prime real estate.

“Good morning Raven, Monty. I’m going to go steal some food before the Blake’s eat it all.” Winking at them whilst they chorused her greeting.

Leaving her bag at the table Clarke went to the buffet table, selecting a lovely looking apricot Danish and a mimosa before heading back to her seat.

“So Clarke,” Raven began, looking at her with a calculating, and frankly scary, grin. “Are you excited for shopping with O?”

“Ugh don’t remind me, O is scary when we go shopping, I’ll need to buy another suitcase for all the stuff she’ll make me buy! And it’s her wedding weekend and she gets drunk with power so no I am most definitely not excited by the prospect of spending several thousand dollars and 5 hours of my life.” Clarke grimaced; she was trying to forget about the shopping expedition. 

“Oh yes. We are going to make you buy actual going out clothing Clarke, you probably packed your whole wardrobe for this trip! You need more clothes, and several style gurus…” Raven mumbled the last part under her breath, hoping Clarke was so distraught by the thought of shopping that she wouldn’t hear it.

“Hey! I picked this outfit myself! It’s nice! I look hot!” Clarke exclaimed, gesticulating her arms wildly, as if to prove her point.

“Your shoes are a different shade of white from your dress, and so are your sunglasses.” Raven deadpanned, knowing the Clarke couldn’t counter that fact.

“So what? Guys don’t notice those things.”

“Well actually…” Monty jumped in.

“Monty you’re gay, and you color coordinate down to your socks, you don’t count for this.” Clarke argued. 

“True, true.” Everyone in the vicinity laughed at Monty’s acquiescence and the topic changed to something more lighthearted for the rest of breakfast.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok ladies it’s time for shopping! The limo is out the front and ready to take us to the shopping district!” Octavia stood on her chair and boomed out across the wedding guests, not needing a microphone, her voice certainly wasn’t dulcet by any definition. As the bridal party cheered and stood up Clarke stifled a groan, today was going to hurt.

Octavia was a drill sergeant when it came to shopping, she was unstoppable and forced many an indecisive shopper to 'just purchase it already you look hot'. Clarke found herself actually finding some nice dresses and blouses that O and Raven matched with shoes and accessories for her, because she was plain hopeless now that she wore scrubs almost 24/7. Five hours and twenty stores later, after many of the girls ran back to previous stores because they needed to buy something else. They were finally ready to head back to the hotel to hastily get ready for the dinner they were attending in an hour. O had certainly kept everyone out longer than planned.

They reached the hotel and cheered groggily, waddling over to the lift. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Harper, Maya and Roma forced their way into the elevator, barely able to stand under the weight of their purchases.

“Longest. Day. Ever.” Clarke intoned from somewhere on the floor, covered from top to tail in bags. The others chorused their agreements with grumbles and moans.

“But hey, it was a great day for shopping! And you made the bride happy so you should be happy!” Octavia smiled sweetly at the elevator floor, unable to pinpoint exactly where Clarke was hiding.

“Stop being such a smartass.” The shopping bags on the floor responded, moving as Clarke attempted to stand up.

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor and the party hustled out, eager to wear some of their new purchases to tonight’s rehearsal dinner. Which was in approximately 45 minutes. _Fuck._

Clarke struggled to reach her door key, trying to reach her purse around all those bags. Finally getting inside she tossed her purchases on top of the ever growing luggage pile which was in the most inconvenient spot in the room and scampered to the shower, her straining muscles demanded hot water.


	5. Why do we need to rehearse anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short chapter of the rehearsal dinner, getting it out of the way so I can focus on the Wedding chapter! Yay!

As Clarke entered the dining room Bellamy basically accosted her. His smug trademark grin eyeing her up and down, she almost didn’t blame him she knew she looked hot. Clarke was wearing a silk cerulean floor length gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline, paired with a satin black clutch with diamantes, which matched her stilettos. Her hair was smoothed out into a French twist, showing off her long neck, which boasted a teardrop diamond necklace with complementary earrings. The necklace was basically a neon sign that pointed to her breasts; they looked fucking fantastic in this dress.

“Like what you see Blake?” Clarke asked breathlessly, she has just run from the lobby.

“Well as a matter of fact I do Princess.” Bellamy replied, a sultry tone added to his voice and a twinkle in his eye.

“May as well take a picture then, because it’s the closest you’ll ever get.” Clarke responded with an even lower voice, lightly running her fingers across his suited chest, and moving closer, before walking away smartly while Bellamy processed her words. 

“Tease.” He murmured with a grin, a smirk plastered on his freckled face, as he watched her sashay away, finding her seat at the top table. Clarke on the other hand didn't feel as confident as she looked, her heart thudding a tiny bit faster and her hand tingling where she had touched Bellamy. What the hell was that about?

The dining room had done a complete 180 since brunch and was now boasting red and black accents, with satin tablecloths and silver candlesticks, almost as if the room itself were trying to seduce you.

As Clarke was the last of the wedding party to sit down at the top table they were ready to start the rehearsal dinner, running through it quickly with only a two- course meal, everyone in the wedding had to get up pretty early tomorrow.   
The event was almost subdued, littered with small talk and sobriety, but it was nice and intimate. 

Everyone started to leave before 9:30, big day tomorrow. And since Octavia had to be away from Lincoln for one whole night she chose to stay with Clarke, who was the best person to sleep next to apart from her future husband. No snoring, biting, bed hogging, or blanket stealing. Whereas Raven managed to do ALL of those every night, no one slept next to Raven unless they were getting the goods, then it was worth it, kind of.

Raven decided to accompany them to Clarke’s room, with a bottle of champagne tucked under her arm, so they could celebrate Octavia’s last night of being a free woman. The three women stayed out on the balcony for a couple of hours, talking until they finished the bottle they were sharing and started yawning in sync. 

Raven moseyed back to her room next door while Octavia and Clarke got ready for bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Wedding Day! Covers everything until the Reception, which deserves its own chapter!

Early the next morning the evil alarm clock went off again, right on 6:30am, piercing the silence of their sleep. 

“Why does your alarm clock sound like Satan?” Octavia whined, rolling herself into a blanket burrito, to escape the noise.

Clarke turned the alarm off and heading to the bathroom, expertly jumping over her luggage pile, she had it down now, no more tripping for her!

“I don’t know O, I just know that the hotel could tell I’d need the most annoying alarm known to man to get out of that marshmallow they call a bed.” Clarke yelled from the bathroom, starting the shower to get a quick rinse in before the bridal pampering they were going to receive for the next few hours.

After a quick five-minute shower Clarke was swathed in the fluffiest bathrobe that was ever made with her hair dripping down her back.

“Get up Sleeping Beauty it’s your wedding day! Go and have a quick shower and get in your delicious robe so we can be attacked by beauty products!”

Octavia groaned and got up, muttering under her breath, still wrapped in her cocoon. Big mistake, she didn’t notice the monstrous pile of luggage between her and the bathroom, hitting the floor with a crash, still wrapped in her downfall, Octavia attempted to extricate herself from her cotton prison, swearing all the way.

“What the fuck Clarke you’re here for a week and you couldn’t put your shit away?! What if I’d been hurt? You would have ruined my wedding day! Now put this shit away while I attempt to wash away the pain in that shower!” Octavia screeched as soon as she was free. Oh no, Octavia could NOT have a meltdown today.

“Ok O, I’ll put it away quickly while you’re showering.” Clarke placated her, moving towards the pile, which looked like it had grown since this morning. Internally groaning at the massive task Clarke grabbed the accessories and shoes for the wedding, and her reception outfit, shoving the rest of her stuff unceremoniously inside the built in robe.

Just as Clarke shut the closet door Octavia emerged from the bathroom, bathed in a cloud of steam that escaped as she opened the door.

“Shall we go?” Octavia asked, casting a suspicious glance at the closet.

“Your wish is my command!” Clarke announced as she elaborately curtsied and ceremoniously offered O her arm. Her overacting worked and O let out a giggle, clutching her arm as the two ladies headed to the Honeymoon Suite. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a flurry of activity as soon as they entered, with no less than five attendants snatching Octavia from Clarke’s grasp, looking her up and down and decided what was needed first.

Clarke was approached by two attendants, who took her for a mani-pedi, with real salon chairs and foot spas! It was a great start to the day and Clarke surrendered herself completely to their whims. 

There was a massage section, a hairdressing section, a makeup section, a mani-pedi section, and a lounging area where bridesmaids languished like cats with champagne, waiting for a spot to open in one of the areas. There was so much chatter, and giggling and happiness, with alcohol! Perfection! Octavia was the only one who didn’t have to wait for a single thing because five attendants just stayed on her for several hours, pinching and plucking and moisturizing. Somehow they managed to make O prettier than she was before, which was no small feat considering she was bloody gorgeous. 

The makeup artist spent several hours covering up Octavia’s tattoos, at her request so they didn’t clash with the dress, and after it was done her skin was flawless but seemed almost empty to Clarke and Raven, who were with Octavia when she got her first tattoo at 16, with a forged signature from Bellamy, who had recently become her guardian. He blew his stack when he found out and basically shadowed Octavia like he was secret service after that until she went to college.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all the ladies were polished like diamonds, they lounged in their robes with glasses of champagne telling their favorite memories with the bride. Raven decided to go first.

“Well, my favorite would have to be when Octavia and I went on a road trip to California, that was like 1500 miles of driving and we tried to do it in 5 days so she could spend more time with Lincoln who lived there back then, we only had 2 weeks holiday. She was so desperate to get there quickly we weren’t even allowed to stop to pee so we had to learn to pee in bottles, which is not easy let me tell you. So at one point in Utah our bottles were full so O and I lug them into the woods away from our car to empty them. What we didn’t know is the bears are attracted to the scent of urine so while we were emptying them and getting some on ourselves, a bear lumbered up and starting sizing us up, so of course Octavia screams and starts running all the way back to the car so I follow her and this bear is just chasing us through the woods while we’re screaming like lunatics and we make it back to the car and drive of as quick as possible. Five minutes later we realized we left all our pee bottles there. So being chased by a bear was totally worth it because I got to pee in real toilets after that.”

Everyone laughed raucously, even though they’d all heard the story before, but Raven was a natural story teller, so good at capturing emotions and the faces she pulled during the chase scene were priceless.

“Hey! I saved us like 5 hours of wasted time with that bottle method!” Octavia countered, her face a beet red, knowing that this story was only the first of many to come that day.

Maya stepped up to the plate next, and she had a story none of them had heard before, under the oath of Jasper until that day.

“Well I have one that Jasper has been making me save until this day, no one here apart from Octavia and I know about this one. It started when Monty and Jasper decided to branch out and make Holiday Moonshine- ”

“No! Not this one!” Octavia shouted! “Save it for my 50th wedding anniversary or something!” But Maya yelled to drown out her words

“AND IT WAS TIME TO TEST THE EGGNOG AND CHRISTMAS PUDDING batches. Mind you this was October so it was a little early to get in the spirit, but the boys needed the time in case they ruined that perfectly good moonshine. So Octavia, Monty, Miller, Jasper and I became guinea pigs to this experiment. And this moonshine was good, like crazy good! Best flavors they had ever produced, didn’t even taste like alcohol, but it was so strong, strongest they had ever made so we were having the best time of our lives, until one hour in when things started… looking funny. Almost psychedelic, I felt like a cloud, with sunshine on it, everything was perfect. Monty was trying to teach a pine cone about tides and the moon, I don’t even know where he found a pine cone. Jasper thought he was seeing someone try to break in so we gave him a mop handle, which would stop the intruder if he didn’t let it go. Miller… Went a little crazy, he thought he was a stripper at a bachelor party and kept putting on that song “I’m too sexy for my shirt” and kept standing on chairs and taking his clothes off, every time the song ended he put them back on and pressed replay. By the way this is the night Minty happened so you can see how it could. The Minty mystery ends! But Octavia, oh Octavia, she suddenly thought she was a cat, looking for yarn and pouncing unsuspectingly on everyone, on all fours wriggling her butt. Jasper managed to fend her off with a stick, which was lucky for him because Cat-O was a biter, I think Miller still has a scar. But the best part was she grabbed a gallon of milk from the fridge and tipped it all over the floor and proceeded to lick up every single drop. And after it was over she started crying because we were out of milk, but she wouldn’t let me go to the store without her. Octavia went to the store with me, like half a mile down the road, on all fours meowing at people in the middle of the night. The next morning we all felt like shit and Monty had decided at some point during the night that his pinecone student was worthless so he ate it. We had no idea what had happened until Jas and Monty did a test on their moonshine and discovered that they had accidentally created acid in their booze. Turns out Jasper added wormwood “for flavor.” And that is my tale, I brought you pictures!”

Maya passed around actual printed photos of everything she had described while Octavia looked on in abject horror. She never ever thought that would get out. How embarrassing!

Harper and Roma decided to go next, sharing story time since they had the same favorite memory of Octavia. Roma let Harper tell the story.

“So my favorite memory of Octavia was our sophomore year of college, back when O had a crush on her Martial Arts TA, his name was Atom I think… Anyway around Halloween we were invited to a party that Octavia knew for a fact that Atom was going to so obviously we had to go as well. So we spent like a week making O the perfect costume, from black full body pantyhose and Christmas lights with butterflies, so we sewed the butterfly lights to the pantyhose and when O turned the battery pack on the butterflies lit up, it looked awesome! But what we didn’t know was that sewing onto pantyhose is NOT a good idea. After 2 hours at the party, at which point Atom hadn’t even turned up yet, the costume started to ladder and split and was falling apart quick. But at the point O was so drunk we couldn’t get her to leave to put something else on before she was only in her bra and panties, so we grabbed her arm and she ripped her arm away, causing her costumed to rip away completely! She ran out of the room sobbing so we went to find her, eventually we found her in the laundry room, almost naked laughing hysterically, like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen! It soon became one of our favorite college memories. And we never made our own costumes again.”

Roma solemnly repeated the last sentence as if to caution them.

They all looked at Clarke expectantly. She was the only one left to tell a memory.

“Oh no no no, I can’t beat Maya’s story and mine will suck compared to all of yours! Let me off the hook.” Clarke pleaded with them, turning on the eyes.

“All right.” Raven conceded reluctantly, pushing herself up off the chaise lounge. You’re lucky it’s time to get dressed. It’s 1:30pm.

As soon as the time was announced everyone rushed to get dressed, careful not to spoil their makeup or hair.

As soon as Octavia was basically sewn into her dress she did an expectant twirl, she looked fantastic, with an eggshell, off the shoulder, mermaid style dress, it suited Octavia perfectly. The girls were lucky O was so good at shopping, with teal floor length halter gowns in satin, it suited every single member of the bridal party, making them all look radiant.

The doors to the suite opened and the wedding planner stuck her head through the door, cradling a clipboard, with a finger to her headset. “It’s time ladies.”  
An assistant handed them all a bouquet, and they filed out to the ballroom on the first floor. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wedding was absolutely beautiful, even Clarke shed a tear, and as she glanced around the ballroom, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house, a chorus of sniffles as background music.

The wedding was soon over and two limousines were waiting out front to take the bridal party and family to different locations on the island for photos, a makeup artist was brought along with the photographer to make sure everything and everyone was perfect.

The two hour photo shoot passed quickly, with many a perfect photo being taken, and soon the bridal party was shuffled back to the hotel to get ready for the reception which was being held on the hotel rooftop in half an hour.

Clarke looked over her reception outfit with a pleased smile on her face, as she shimmied out of her bridesmaid dress. She was certainly going to turn heads with this one.


	7. An Open Bar is a Good Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding reception, and the climax of the story.

Clarke sighed happily as she waltzed into the elevator, humming as she pressed the button for the rooftop. As the doors started to close someone else slides through quickly, just making it through the doors as they closed.

“Holy shit Princess, you look like a woman.” Bellamy smirked at her as he proceeded to stand next to her, even though there were plenty of other perfectly good spaces in the lift.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.” Clarke replied drily, checking her clutch to make sure she had everything she needed for the evening.

“I mean looking like this you might _almost_ be up to my standards.” 

“Oh bite me Bellamy, I’m so far out of your league that you look like a cockroach from where I’m standing.” Clarke bit back, starting to get uncomfortable with how close he was standing to her.

“Are you okay Princess, you seem … uncomfortable right now. It’s because I turn you on isn’t it?” Bellamy moved to face her, getting closer with every word he spoke until it would only take a slight movement from either of them to complete what he had started and kiss. His warm, whiskey-laced breath washed over her, and her heart started hammering in her chest, as if it was attempting to break her ribs.

“Oh Bellamy, I’m only uncomfortable because the whiskey on your breath is making me nauseous.” Clarke stated breathlessly, refusing to move back and lose this game of chicken.

At this moment the elevator doors opened and they heard a gasp, followed by a thud. Jasper had seen them standing so close, whispering sweet nothings, and promptly fainted. He had been waiting for Clarke and Bellamy to have hate sex and fall in love for around 10 years, to think it might actually happen was beyond his wildest dreams.

Monty and Maya quickly picked him up and moved him to a sandstone bench next to the lift, putting his legs up and trying to revive him. At this point Clarke moved into action, heading to the bar to get a wet washcloth for him. Once the washcloth was placed on his forehead he was roused quickly, sitting up lightning fast and sputtering at Clarke and Bellamy, who were still standing there with matching deadpan stares, waiting for the ‘squeeing’ to start. Jasper was a squee-er, and it was embarrassing. 

While Jasper continued to splutter, unable to form words, Monty rounded on them.

“You can’t just do that guys! Jas will have a freaking heart attack if that happens again!”

“Alright Monty, I have a date with the bar anyway.” Bellamy replied sarcastically, sauntering off to the bar, which was jam-packed. 

Clarke smiled sheepishly at Monty and Jas and proceeded to follow Bellamy to the bar. God she needed a drink after that elevator encounter, and not something weak like champagne either. It was a tequila night, nothing else made Clarke put things out of her mind faster, except maybe Monty and Jasper’s moonshine that is.

As soon as Clarke had grabbed a specialty cocktail the wedding guests had been directed to sit at their designated tables as first course was about to be served. Quickly finding her seat Clarke sat down, swiftly striking up a conversation with Raven about the merits of Jeep’s, Clarke’s favorite brand of car.

The first course was a grilled haloumi and Mediterranean vegetable stack, with a balsamic reduction, and was quickly a crowd pleaser. _Lincoln was definitely in charge of the menu, O would have had something like pancakes or pizza as the first course. A lady of simple tastes that’s for sure._ Clarke mused as she savored the rich, slightly sweet entrée. 

The dishes were quickly cleared and Clarke rushed several seats up to hug Octavia from behind. It was a slow reaction but she had finally realized O was a married woman now and nothing would be the same.

“My little girl is all grown up and left home and married, I’m so proud.” Clarke crooned as she patted O’s head, sniffling several times for dramatic effect.

“Clarke I’ve been away from home for about 10 years now, I think I can handle this.” Octavia laughed as she tried to disentangle Clarke’s limbs off of her neck.

“Stop! You’re choking me now!”

“I can’t help it O, I can’t let you go like this. You’re leaving me!” Clarke stepped up the theatrics, starting to wail. At this moment the second dish was being presented.

“Ooh is that filet mignon! I have to get back before Raven steals mine.” And in a flash Clarke had unraveled her arms from O and dashed back to her seat.

“Watch it Ray that’s my steak!” trailed down the table, making the bridal party chuckle as the Great Steak Scuffle of 2015 began.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the plates from dessert had been cleared and the speeches completed it was time for the tables to be moved to the side to maximize dancing space. And the open bar had a line 40 people deep; everyone was in the mood to celebrate.

Octavia had made sure her best friends were taken care of though and a tray of 40 tequila shots was sent their way. Clarke, Raven, Monty and Jas downed those quickly, with hardly a wince between them.

The night kept getting blurrier and blurrier as they all danced, flirted and generally had a grand old time. Once Clarke had become drunk enough she started giggling at everything and everyone, generally looking like the third happiest person at the wedding. Lincoln and O of course took the top spots; they were radiant together, not letting each other go all night. It was adorable.

Clarke went to find the bathroom but could no longer read so she was waiting for somebody to come past and tell her which one was the Ladies room. But apparently nobody needed to pee at that point so desperately Clarke went in to the closest door and ran to the toilet, doing her business with a sigh and the feeling of bliss that only drunk people who’ve broken the seal have truly felt. Stumbling out again Clarke ran into a firm chest, which promptly made her drop to the ground. Luckily the person, or tree, she couldn’t exactly tell at this point, caught he just before she hit the ground.

“You really should watch where you’re going Princess. You might hurt yourself, or me.” Bellamy’s deep voiced rumbled as he looked at her with something other than a smartassed smirk for the first time in … ever. He looked at her with concern and amusement, as if he was in on his own private joke.

“Bell! Oh thank god you caught me, if I’d fallen I would never have gotten up!” Clarke responded vigorously, flinging her arms out as if to prove her point and almost fell again. Even when Clarke was drunk she could still articulate herself surprisingly well, she only slurred once in that sentence.

“Happy to be of service.” Bellamy looked her over, making sure she was ok, before he turned to walk back to the function.

“Bell! Don’t leave me here alone, I owe you a dance for your chilav- no no chivarly, whoops I meant chivalry!” Clarke earnestly stated while looking at Bellamy with those big blue eyes, how could he say no after that?

Bellamy looked at Clarke’s pitiful attempts at pleading and laughed, grabbing her arm and escorting her back to the dance floor. As soon as they got there the chicken dance had just ended and Taylor Swift’s You Are In Love started playing through the speakers, Clarke knew it was totally clichéd but she loved the hell out of that song so she turned to Bellamy and wrapped her arms around his neck and starting swaying off of him until he relented and joined in on all that swaying fun.

Clarke noticed Bellamy’s lips moving to the words and became startled.

“You totally love this song Bellamy Blake!” Clarke let out a disconcerted laugh as she poked him in the ribs.

“Octavia is a bad influence! She made me fall in love with Taylor Swift; the pain of death would be rained down upon me if I didn’t! It’s payback for the 36 hour Pompeii mini-series I made her watch.” Bellamy spluttered and started to laugh himself. Bellamy had a really nice laugh, Clarke had decided.

“This is nice.” Clarke murmured as she leaned her head against his chest, she could feel him rumble in agreement.

They stayed like that for several songs, bantering and swaying, no matter the beat. Clarke even slow danced to the Macarena, which was one of her jams, it was a first for sure. Nobody dared approach the two of them, for fear of breaking the spell, and having them start bickering again. 

Octavia watched them from a distance, a sly smile upon her face, she was going to make this happen for real this time, so she gathered the gang and started Operation Bellarke. OB involved more alcohol, the casino downstairs, a chicken and an Elvis impersonator. 

So Clarke and Bellamy were plied with drinks and their flirting became more and more obvious. When it looked like they were about ready to go fuck in a bush somewhere Monty and Jasper ushered them downstairs to the casino to play the slots together, with her on his lap. The plan involved them becoming too heated and sneaking into a bathroom to let off some steam, but upon entering the bathroom they find a chicken, just chilling next to a urinal. At this point an Elvis impersonator comes out of a stall, all casual like, and Bell and Clarke decide that they are pretty fucked up and need to head to bed, together. They wake up in the morning all snuggled and fall in love. The End. 

But something went awry with the plan, Bellamy and Clarke were having such a good time that when they saw the chicken and Elvis they decided it was an omen from the gods and decided to find a 24 hour chapel on the island. Clarke ran back to her room and put on a fancy white dress that she had bought shopping the day before, and cut up another dress she had to craft a homemade veil. Bellamy found a 24 hour pawn shop and bought 2 wedding rings that matched, he hoped they were the right size. They met back up at the chapel after Clarke snagged a couple of tourists to be their witnesses and they were promptly married. There were pictures and a certificate to prove it.

They stumbled up to Clarke’s suite and tore each others clothes off, slowly and lazily making love to consummate their newfound marriage, several times. Clarke and Bellamy drifted off to sleep with faint smiles on their faces, snuggled up together under a mountain of blankets.


	8. What have we done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was a little unsure how to continue my story but after watching a bunch of trashy tv I finally have my answer! This is just a short chapter bridging to the next part of the saga! My posts may continue to be erratic because I'm currently in the process of moving and I'm sorry! Enjoy!

Clarke’s flashback of the night before had left her curled up in the corner with her head cradled by her newly blinged-out hands, rocking back and forth unconsciously. _What have I done? I’m legally married! Consummated and all, they shall call me Mrs. Blake. Oh shit. I hope this can be annulled quickly and quietly, after all nobody knows what we had done. Ohh god I’m going to have to go out and face Bellamy, my brand spanking husband._ Clarke shook her head and ended the mental rant, steeling herself to exit the bathroom. After washing her face, brushing her teeth and tying up her hair, Clarke turned to the door, unlocked it and pushed it open unceremoniously. Letting her eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight streaming through the windows, she immediately took a step back and screeched out a quick “What the fuck is THAT?!!” Sitting in the middle of the suite floor, where her luggage mountain used to be was a giant pile of what suspiciously looked like wedding gifts.

Bellamy looked at her sheepishly. “So it turns out we called everyone we know after, you know, the wedding.” The last part of his sentence was choked out, as if he too had just remembered what they had done the night before.

Clarke’s face went wide, her eyes and gestures frantic and wild. “What are we going to do Bellamy?! We can’t be married, we don’t even LIKE EACH OTHER!” Clarke’s voice becoming shriller and more hysterical with every word, her arms stressing the ginormous pile of shit they’d gotten themselves into.

Bellamy dropped the juicer he was holding back onto the pile (yes seriously, where the fuck did someone find a juicer to buy them) and stepped towards Clarke, pinning her arms to his chest and holding her tight. “Panicking won’t help Princess. And I thought the chicken was an omen from the gods or something.” Humour laced his voice as he muttered sweet nothings to calm her down.

Clarke pushed herself off of Bellamy’s warm chest. “We need to talk about this. We clearly weren’t in our right minds last night. I think we should get divorced quickly and quietly.”

Bellamy pondered her words for a minute, his head cocked to the side adorably- _Wait, what? Adorably? Shut the fuck up Clarke. There is no part of Bellamy Blake that is adorable, except his cocky grin, his messy hair, his cute freckles… Shit!_ Clarke shook her head vigorously side to side to clear her mind of that traitorous inner monologue. 

“Well Princess, you have a point but maybe we were in our right minds last night? We did have a pretty kick-ass time. I propose that we give this 2 months, one of us move into the others house and see where it takes us, if we want a divorce at the end it’s easy enough to do. But we will never know how it would be if we didn’t try.”

Clarke stared at Bellamy, gob smacked at the imploring look in his eyes. “Where did you even come up with that idea?”

“O loves that trashy show Love At First Sight, makes me watch it with her all the time, and it seems like a sensible idea to me.” Bellamy grinned at Clarke, but it was different somehow, without its usual cockiness. Clarke found herself reluctantly agreeing.  


“Fine, 2 months. I can do that. You can move into my house, it’s bigger.”


End file.
